


On the Discovery Channel

by jashykins



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: Erotica, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 09:04:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1773457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jashykins/pseuds/jashykins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobias helps Marco come to terms with the fact that he's gay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Discovery Channel

**Author's Note:**

> This is based partially on a roleplay I'm doing. I don't roleplay sex, but I will write erotica so...yeah...
> 
> In the roleplay Tobias performed a Frolis maneuver to get an adult body and that body ended up being Mark Ruffalo.
> 
> The roleplay can be found on my tumblr tobiasthenothlit.
> 
> Oh, and this takes place three years after the war so it's not underage.

I sat on the branch next to Marco who was currently in Osprey morph. We had had a little scuffle in the air that had ended with me ramming into him mid-air.  
  
 _How did you…you know that…_ Marco said and then stopped.  
  
The whole argument had begun with me getting angry that he wouldn’t admit that he was gay. Even after all the fucking we had done he hadn’t been able to tell me. Even though I knew he was gay.  
  
I could tell he was scared and I did a very human thing: I put my head on his back.  
  
I didn’t know how to tell him that he was gayer than gay to me. That I couldn’t help but know that he’d be open to my advances and any male advances while not being comfortable when being approached sexually by a girl.  
  
 _I don’t know how._ I replied truthfully and started preening him. _I don’t know how I knew you were gay. I just did. I probably would’ve brought my interest to you up and maybe asked to date you during the war but there was Rachel. And I don’t care that you’re gay, Marco. The only ones that think that matters are the ones that don’t matter. And the ones that think that matters are also the ones that are sad that your lovely ass will never be theirs._

After a few minutes of preening he calmed down.  
  
 _Thank…_ Marco started and then stopped.  
  
He wasn’t one for touching chick-flick moments. I stopped preening him and looked at him. It was still strange to have admitted my feelings for him and now we were having this talk. This sex talk.  
  
While looking at him, loving that he was mine, I straddled him. I had never fucked Rachel as a hawk, though some of our fuck sessions had started while we were birds but we quickly turned to humans soon afterwards.  
  
 _What the fu-_ Marco started but when I entered him he moaned via thought-speak.  
  
I put my head by his and his Osprey head leaned into mine. As I increased my speed, Marco tried to kiss me, forgetting he didn’t have a mouth, and I indulged him by playfully snapping at his neck. I felt myself about to cum and tried to hold myself back.  
  
Marco let out a yell through his hawk beak and then I slowed.  
  
 _Faster! Faster!_ Marco moaned loudly. _Fuck me! Fuck me hard!_  
  
 _Say it._ I said and went slower though my hawk body was yearning to go faster. It was yearning to fuck hard.  
  
 _Say what?_ Marco asked and squirmed beneath me.  
  
 _You know what._ I said and teasingly increased my speed for a second.  
  
 _Uhnnnn…_ Marco said and tried to hold back. _I’m gay._  
  
 _Good._ I said and started to slowly increase my speed, enjoying both Marco coming to terms with himself and his moans.  
  
 _I’m gay! I’m gay!_ Marco said and each time I increased my speed more. _Fuck! I’m gay! Tobias, I’m gay!_  
  
As he said the last part we both came and moaned loudly. Then we fell down from the tree while in the throes of orgasm.  
  
When we hit the ground, Marco demorphed and I morphed Mark Ruffalo. As this was going on we tried to use our changing limbs as if they were fully human. My wing, which was only vaguely human, tried to touch Marco’s mostly human face as I attempted to kiss him with my hawk beak.  
  
When my cock was fully formed Marco’s now human hand, with only a feather or two to show he had been an Osprey before, started to jerk me off.  
  
“Wait. I need to-Ahhhh!” I said as I got lost in the feeling and my head tilted back.  
  
I don’t know how I completed my morph, but I did. When I completed it I kissed Marco. My moans going into his mouth. His free hand going through my hair and pulling it tightly.  
  
I felt myself about to cum and my body started to shiver. When that happened I took his hand from my cock and put myself over him. I looked into his face and then playfully kissed his neck and bit his ear. Marco moaned loudly and pulled my chest hair with his hands.  
  
“I’m gay.” He whispered.  
  
I then entered him and went in hard and fast.  
  
“Faster!” Marco yelled. “Oh god, faster!”  
  
I went as fast as I could and then plunged myself in as deep as I could when I came. I felt Marco’s cum and heard his yell a second afterward.  
  
I exited him and took him into my arms.  
  
“I love you, Marco.” I said. “And I always will.”  
  
He answered with a light kiss on my lips.


End file.
